The Queen Bee & The Velvetine Princess
by Twilight Omega
Summary: My Summary Is In The Story :P It Was Too Long For Here,But The Gist Is-This Is A Romance Story About Velvet & Madison :) Enjoy ! (This Is Also My Longest Story On Here To Date ! :))


**The Queen Bee & The Velvetine Princess-A TNA Femslash Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature**

**Pairing:Velvet Sky & Madison Rayne**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own Velvet,Madison Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction (The Only Thing I Do Own Is The Plot),None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot:February 21st,2013-Manchester,England-Jamie Szantyr (TNA's Velvet Sky) Has Just Won The TNA Knockouts Championship In A Fatal Four Way Match At A Impact Wrestling Taping-She Goes Backstage To Celebrate,When She Is Greeted By Her Real Life Friend,And On Screen Former Beautiful People Team Mate And Persistant Rival,Ashley Cabot (TNA's Madison Rayne)-What Happens When The Two Get To Talking,And Remeniscing About Good Times ?**

**"ladies and gentlemen your new tna knockouts champion,VELVET SKY !"**

**christy hemme's voice could barely be heard above the loud roraring cheers of the manchester,england crowd as jamie szantyr,otherwise known to the tna fans as tna's booty shakin leader of the pigeon army,velvet sky,had just won a fatal four way match for the knockouts championship with the other three knockouts being gail kim,whom she eliminated last,brooke tessmacher,whom she also eliminated,and the knockouts champion,tara,who got eliminated first by gail kim-after velvet had done the work,of course.**

**'my god,they're all so happy for me,i'm so glad i came back to tna,my fans are amazing !'**

**jamie thought to herself as she continued to pose in the ring with the knockouts championship belt for a while for the fans-this,of course,was not a live impact-it was one of the tapings in england for tna's month long england tapings,which would be aired on tv soon-which meant she couldnt call herself the champ technically until it aired,but jamie knew soon enough,she'd be able to-that,or it's spread like wildfire on the internet that she had won it.**

**'my god,i've never heard such a big reaction after any of my matches before,i really must be adored by the fans here in england-i should make a note to come visit here again soon,they're all really nice-i should go backstage now though,cant hold up the tapings for too long,plus i can celebrate backstage'**

**jamie thought to herself as she got out of the ring and walked down the ramp towards the backstage area-once back there,the other three knockouts involved in the match all were waiting,and all 3 hugged her and congratulated her on her win-jamie felt so special right now,she was ecstatic that she had the knockouts championship again-it meant that the company really did want her back,and that they had a lot've faith in her to carry the knockouts division,which she looked foward to.**

**"congrats girl,you really deserve that belt !"**

**"hell yeah she does !"**

**"i cant think of anyone better to have lost it to then you girl"**

**gail,brooke and tara,respectively praised jamie,making her blush-the 3 women smiled and hugged her some more,as jamie said to them.**

**"gosh,your all so kind,thank you so much,im so glad your my friends,and im glad that i got to have such an epic match with you three-and i know we're all going to have many more !"**

**"you can count on that girl,i want my belt back ! hehe"**

**jamie smiled and laughed as did the other two women at tara's words,the three knockouts said their goodbyes to jamie as they went off to get changed-jamie thought to herself she probobly should as well,she needed to go to her hotel room and relax,it'd been a hectic day today at the tapings and she really wanted some rest and relaxation,and some chocolates and to watch some south park.**

**"guess i better go get changed and go myself"**

**jamie said to herself as she started walking down the hallways,trying to remember exactly where her locker room was-as she walked down the hallways,she heard a familiar,happy sounding voice from behind her,which made her smile.**

**"jamie ! girl !"**

**"ashley !"**

**jamie turned around and was hugged by her best friend ashley cabot,who is known to tna fans as madison rayne,a former member of the beautiful people and on again off again rival of jamie's on air character,velvet-of course,off screen,the two were best friends,and ashley seemed really happy right now.**

**"congrats girl on winning the knockouts title again ! i just knew you would,oh my gosh im so proud of you,i really really am !"**

**"awwwwwww,thanks girl,that means a lot coming from you,you've allways been here for me,i really appreciate it"**

**"thats what bffs are for girl ! you know,we really should catch up,it's been like forever since we had a good girly night and talked and had junk food and had fun prank calling people,you know,like we used to back in the day"**

**"you mean last year ?"**

**"yeah haha"**

**both jamie and ashley laughed,jamie thought about it for a moment,and she realised ashley was right-it had been far to long since they had time to just be girly girls and gorge themselves on various junk foods-so of course,she was going to say yes to her friend.**

**"your right girl,we really should catch up-how about tonight ? i just need to get changed real quick then we can go in my car to my room in the hotel and celebrate my title win and have some good old fashioned beautiful people fun !"**

**"yay ! i miss having fun with you,we allways had such a good time,especially when it came to prank calling people haha"**

**"hell yeah we did,i cant wait myself girl,how about you go get your things from your locker room whilest i get changed then you come knock on my door when your ready and we'll walk to my car together ?"**

**"ok jamie ! see you real soon then girl !"**

**jamie noticed the twinkle in ashley's eyes,as ashley skipped off down the hallways,jamie went into her locker room,which they had stopped right by,and thought to herself.**

**'ashley seemed really happy that we'd be spending time together again,then again so am i,she's really been a great friend,even better then angelina,ashley's been there for me when angelina couldn't,ashley's been such a positive influence on my life'**

**jamie closed her locker room door and began looking through her briefcase of clothes,and found her street clothes-specifically her rated v top,some jeans,her pink socks,shoes and of course,her lingerie,her favourite set of lingerie as well,her baby blue set-she got changed out of her gear,then got into her street clothes,as she did,she thought to herself.**

**'my life's been so awesome lately,im so glad that i work for such an awesome company like tna-the schedule isnt as rough as the wwe's is on their talent,plus i've made so many awesome friends here,including ashley-gosh i cant wait to see how my reign as champ goes'**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**just as jamie had finished changing and packing away her stuff,she turned around to hear her locker room door knock,she went to open it and ashley was standing there wearing a rated v shirt,which made jamie smile hugely,ashley really was an incredible friend.**

**"hey,we've got the same shirt on ! hehe"**

**"haha yeah we have ashley,how about we get going before we end up raiding the cafeteria here,it probobly has cold stuff by now,and i'd rather not eat it"**

**"me neither,let's get to going !"**

**jamie smiled and linked arms with her bff as they walked down the hallway together,she felt so happy right now,her life was all sorts of good-she was the tna knockouts champion,she was back in tna where she belonged,and she had the best friend in the world,ashley,who she was going to have a girly girl night with,a real beautiful people style celebration.**

**"do you remember my nickname for you jamie ?"**

**"of course i do,it's my favourite-the velvetine princess,you know mine for you of course"**

**"course i do,you suggested it to the staff and it became my on air gimmick,the queen bee hehe"**

**they both smiled and giggled as they remenisced about old times,they eventually made it to the car park,and found jamie's car easily,it stood out from the rest as it was a lambourghini gallardo spyder-ashley smiled seeing the car and jumped up and down like an excited little girl,which made jamie smile,she was so happy seeing ashley this happy,it made her smile.**

**"yay ! you bought your lambo ! oh gosh we had such fun speeding down the roads in that in the past ! haha i love it !"**

**"i know you do girl,so do i,thats why i got it after you kept on pestering and nagging me to get one haha"**

**they both laughed some more as they put their bags in the trunk,then got in,jamie in the driver's seat and ashley right next to her,then jamie said.**

**"you ready then girl ?"**

**"of course i am !"**

**jamie smiled,then smirked and started the car and slammed on the speed as they drove out of the carpark and down the roads,ashley smiling and all kinds of giddy and excited-jamie had to admit,she loved being around ashley,she was one of the most happy people she knew,allways looking on the brighter side of life no matter what happened-she loved that about her.**

**"gosh i love this car jamie,you gotta drive me around in it more,pwease,pretty pretty pwease with strawberrys coated in chocolate and ice cream on top !"**

**"dawwwww,ok then,we'll use it to get to and from work then,but you gotta promise me you'll not keep on bragging to people like you used to haha"**

**"spoil sport ! hehe,ok then,thats fair enough"**

**ashley smiled and warmly hugged her friend as jamie cruised down the highway,getting closer to the hotel she was staying at whilest the tna crew were in england-it wasnt long before they arrived there-jamie pulled into the hotel's parking lot,and had her car valet parked for her as her and ashley took their bags inside the hotel and they walked over to the front desk where they were greeted by the desk clerk,a slightly small woman with pink hair.**

**"ahhhh miss szantyr,i hope you've had a good day,would you like your room key ?"**

**"yes please,and thank you,i've had a great day,this is my friend ashley,she's gonna be staying with me tonight"**

**"ahhh that's good,i hope you two have fun,would you like anything sent up to your room tonight miss szantyr ? some wine,cola,chocolates,any snacks ?"**

**"ooooo can we have some chocolates and cola jamie,please please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !"**

**"hahahaha ok ok girl calm down,yes,we'd like some snacks and chocolates and cola please,and some wine as well,send us up some of everything"**

**"consider it done miss szantyr,have a good evening"**

**"oh we allways do haha"**

**jamie and ashley then walked over to the vip lift,which jamie used her keycard to open,once inside the door closed and jamie pressed the button for floor number 8,and the lift slowly started to take them up.**

**"gosh jamie,this thing is slow for a vip lift,i hope it gets us up to your room floor before our snacks and drinks get there"**

**"haha ashley it will,it's not as slow as the non vip lift,that thing goes at a turtle's pace sometimes"**

**"dang,that has to suck for whoever uses it then"**

**"i bet it does girl"**

**ashley smiled at jamie and hugged her again,jamie smiled again,she liked being hugged,it was nice,and she had to admit,ashley really liked hugging people,so it was a win win for her-what jamie didnt know though,was that,all along,ashley had other reasons for wanting to spend time alone with jamie tonight-of course,ashley would tell her that in good time.**

**"finally ! that took like for freaking ever !"**

**"i know right ash girl !"**

**they both giggled as the elevator came to a stop on floor 8 and the doors opened,they picked up their bags then walked out of it and down the hallways to room eleven,jamie's room,and jamie got out her keycard and opened the door and let ashley in first,herself second so she could close the door.**

**"gosh this is a beautiful room jamie ! swanky as hell !"**

**"of course,what would you expect,i need my creature comforts after all haha"**

**"true,oh so true jamie !"**

**ashley smiled and put her bags down and immediatly ran and jumped on jamie's big bed and rested her head on it,making jamie giggle as she put down her bag as well and went and sat next to her best friend on her bed and said**

**"well,seeing as we've got time to kill before our snacks and drinks get here,hows about we start talking ?"**

**"sounds like fun ! what do you want to talk about ?"**

**"well how about you tell me something new about yourself that i dont know yet,im sure stuff's been happening in your life that you probobly havent gotten the time to tell me about yet"**

**"true,but shouldnt we get more comfortable first ? i mean we're still wearing our street clothes"**

**"thats true,but all i've got on underneath is my lingerie,and i dont feel like getting changed again into something else"**

**"it's cool if you wear just that,i've got mine on as well,it's far more relaxing,plus we can have fun teasing whoever brings up our stuff ! hehe"**

**they both laughed,jamie loved ashley's sense of humour,she was right as well,she would feel more comfortable relaxing in her lingerie now she thought about it-plus,the only other person here was ashley,and they've changed together before,so she knew she was safe here with her friend.**

**"ok then,let's get these clothes off and relax in our lingerie girl !"**

**"yay ! hehe"**

**jamie smiled as she and ashley took off their clothes-as they did,jamie couldnt help but notice ashley's smokin hot body,ashley had on her seductive white lingerie,which made jamie ever so slightly horny-she put the thoughts in the back of her mind though,she shouldnt be thinking like that,ashley's her friend after all.**

**"you look amazingly hot and beautiful jamie ! baby blue is definatly your color !"**

**"awwwww thanks ashley,you look super sexy yourself in that white lingerie,thats definatly your color !"**

**ashley smiled and pounce hugged jamie,they both giggled as they rolled around play fighting with one another,jamie couldnt help but like the feeling of ashley's body on hers,it felt so good,but jamie shouldnt be feeling that,if she could slap herself right now she would-secretly,ashley wanted that,and she could tell beacuse for a moment jamie went quiet and held her lips together before laughing again-she knew she was trying to supress a moan,and ashley knew that she could soon tell jamie her secret,and then,jamie wont be supressing her moans anymore.**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**the two girls jumped as they heard a knock at jamie's hotel room door,jamie put on her dressing gown quickly and ashley pulling the covers over herself,then jamie said.**

**"who is it ?"**

**"it's the hotel concierge miss szantyr,i have your drinks and snacks that you requested be bought up to your room"**

**"ahhh ok !"**

**jamie opened the door and the concierge had a big trolley full of snacks and drinks for the two ladies-jamie smirked at all of it,and ashley smiled seeing it-jamie then said as she took the trolley.**

**"thank you ! if you hang on a second i'll have a tip for you"**

**"thank you miss szantyr"**

**"it's nothing,you deserve it having to push that thing up here"**

**jamie quickly grabbed her purse,gave the concierge a ten dollar tip,making the man smile,who then bowed and closed her door-ashley then sprung up and grabbed some chocolates and some wine and said.**

**"yay ! it's finally here !"**

**"haha indeed,let's enjoy it !"**

**the two girls poured themselves some wine each,then set to sharing a box of chocolates between themselves,sitting next to one another again on jamie's bed-jamie would then say to ashley.**

**"so now this stuff is here,you going to tell me something about yourself ? we forgot about that in all the play fighting fun haha"**

**"oh yeah,well,i do have something i can tell you,but it's a secret,promise you wont tell anyone,right ?"**

**"of course i wont tell anyone,your my bestie !"**

**ashley smiled hearing jamie say that,she knew now was the time to tell her something she'd wanted to tell her since the day she'd met jamie,but something she didnt have the courage to tell her till right now.**

**"well,there's this real special someone in my life,someone that i know well,that's a big part of my life,and recently i realised i have feelings for this person-well,actually,i've had feelings for this person since the day i met this person,and i havent had the courage to tell this person yet-what do you think i should do ?"**

**"awwwww,ashley,your one of the most upbeat girls i know,i thought it'd be easy for you to tell someone how you felt about them"**

**"hehe,i guess,do you wanna know who it is ?"**

**"of course ! who is it ?"**

**ashley chose that moment to pounce jamie once more,but this time,she passionatly made out with her friend,jamie at first didnt know what to do or think,but quickly realised she liked it,she enjoyed it,and it was turning her on-and this time,she'd let those feelings stay surfaced-the two wrapped their arms around one another,and their embraced lasted for the good part of 35 minutes before they seperated,ashley saying.**

**"you,from the moment we met,i've allways loved you jamie,i've allways wanted you,your my velvetine princess,your my world jamie,my everything,i love you"**

**"wow,i,i,i never knew you felt that way about me before ashley-i allways thought you just were a really amazing friend,my bff,i didnt know you had feelings for me-but,to tell you the truth,that kiss,and rolling around with you,it turned me on"**

**"so are you saying you love me too ?"**

**"yeah,i am my queen bee"**

**jamie said with a warm,loving smile,ashley returned the smile,as they stared into one another's eyes,the two kissed again,this time they both showed the same passion that ashley showed when she planted the first kiss on jamie's lips,jamie moaned as she felt ashley's hands exploring her body,it felt so good,it felt right,it felt like ashley knew what she was doing as she effortlessly slid off jamie's bra,revealing jamie's huge,delicious,perfectly firm breasts,ashley licked her lips looking at them,as she said to jamie.**

**"mmmmmmm,your breasts look delicious jamie,i wanna play with them my velvetine princess"**

**"go ahead my queen bee,im all yours"**

**ashley loved hearing that-jamie was all hers,and now that she had jamie,she was never,ever,ever going to let her go-she took a breast in each hand and began to play with them as she continued to make out with jamie,who's hands had wondered down to ashley's ass by this point,making ashley purr as jamie squeezed and groped it.**

**"mmmmmmm,ahhhhh thats nice jamie,you like my ass my princess ?"**

**"mmmmm i do,it feels nice,i like holding it"**

**"good,im all yours my princess"**

**those words turned jamie on even more,as she pulled down ashley's thong using her thumbs,then she resumed groping her ass,as they both grew wetter with every passing moment-ashley loved the feeling of jamie's breasts in her hands,and jamie loved groping ashley's ass-ashley,however,wanted a little more-she wanted to taste her princess,and she wanted to taste her huge breasts-so she started slowly licking them,making jamie purr with lust and moan as she said.**

**"ahhhhhh fuck ashley,mmmmm that feels so good,ahhhh your tounge on my tits feels so nice"**

**"mmmmmmmm,they taste so good jamie,and they're all mine,so good,they make me so horny"**

**they both purred,both were getting horny,but they both wanted more-they were both getting very,very wet by this point,but ashley was the only one who's thong was off-she wanted jamie's off so she could fuck her,so she could feel her princess's pussy against her own,so she could truly feel how wet they're making one another-and she had a plan to do it perfectly.**

**"mmmmmmmm,god your nipples are hardening jamie,mmmmmmm-i know something though that'll make us both hornier babe"**

**"mmmmmmmmm,fuck what is it ash ?"**

**"you suck on my tits whilest i grind our pussies together,win win for us both babe"**

**"mmmmmmm,fuck,i agree,do it,do it before i burst my queen"**

**ashley licked her lips at jamie's words,and took off her own bra,leaving herself completely nude,and proceed to hold jamie's head to her tits,jamie begining to suck on them hungrily,making her purr and moan,ashley also then slid off jamie's thong,and began to grind their wet pussies together,them both becoming extremely horny from it.**

**"mmmmmmmmm,ahhh fuck,that feels so fucking good jamie,fuck i've allways wondered what it'd feel like if you sucked on my tits and i was grinding our pussies together,and now i know,it's heaven,so much good heaven,mmmmmm"**

**"mmmmmm,mmmmmm,mmmm mmm !"**

**was all jamie could say in response,as she had become far to hungry for ashley's tits to speak at this point-ashley enjoyed the fact that her lover,her princess,loved her tits that much-plus,that made her that much hornier,it made her realise that she had the best lover in the world,and they were perfect for one another,then again,ashley allready knew that.**

**"ahhhhh fuck jamie baby,your making me so wet,god if you keep sucking on my tits your gonna milk me,ahhhh fuck"**

**"mmmmmmmmmm ! mmmmmmm,mmmmmmmmmmm"**

**ashley smirked,jamie liked that idea it sounded like,and sure enough,milk started flowing from ashley's tits,and jamie began drinking it down,over and over,not stopping,making them both super hornier and wetter-ashley from the pleasure of their pussies rubbing together and the sight of her lover,her princess,jamie,sucking on her tits and drinking her tit milk-jamie,from drinking ashley's tit milk,and the pleasure of their pussies rubbing together.**

**"mmmmmmm babe,ahhhhh fuck this is so fucking good,jamie i think im close baby,so close"**

**"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,so am i,mmmmmmm,so tasty,i love your milk ashley,so good,mmmmmmm,god im close,ahhhhhhhh"**

**ashley sped up grinding their pussies together,causing them both so much pleasure they both tilted on the edge of pure sexual bliss,finally they both achieved it as they both eventually climaxed at the same time,shouting out one another's names as they did.**

**"JAMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"**

**"ASHLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY !"**

**they both then fell on the bed,exhausted,ashley on the bottom,jamie on top,resting her head in between ashley's tits,making ashley smile even more,as she said,near breathless to her lover.**

**"jamie,my princess,my everything,im so glad we're together now,im so glad your mine,and im yours-together,you and i are going to be the hottest couple alive-the queen bee and the velvetine princess-we're the sexual beautiful people babe,and i look foward to pleasuring you over and over each and every single night hehe"**

**"mmmmmm,my queen bee,i love you so much,i never thought that i'd fall in love with my bestie,but im so glad that i did,im so glad we're together,you make me feel so good,plus,i cant wait to suck on those tits again hehe"**

**"mmmmmm,i cant wait for you to either babe"**

**they both giggled,then they kissed once more,before falling asleep in each other's arms,the both of them happy that they were together,ashley happy that she finally had what she wanted-the hottest woman alive,all to herself,and NOBODY was ever going to take her from her-nobody.**

**End !**

**Thanks For Reading ! :) This Is The First Velvet/Madison Pairing I've Seen On ,So If You've Enjoyed It,Please Favourite It And Give Me Some Feedback,If Not,Please Still Leave Some Feedback :)**


End file.
